


Vehement

by rainbowthefox



Series: The Angel of My Nightmare [3]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: Sally is living the perfect life with Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, after moving into his Manor and starting their lives together. The two of them are taken by surprise when Sally says she feels hot all the time, and she doesn't know why. Jack can't seem to understand it either until it's right under his nose.Lemon fic, 18+.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Series: The Angel of My Nightmare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593259
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. A Familiar Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha....I love giving this fandom blackmail on me. ;) 
> 
> To explain the rating - yes, this will be a smut fic with Jack Skellington and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Something I've always thought of trying for myself. I know there are a good handful of Lemon fics in this fandom...but some weren't quite to my taste. I'm aware there's SEVERAL different scenarios I've seen of Jack and Sally - I have my own theories, my own interpretations....you'll be seeing what they are. 
> 
> This is implied to take place in future timing for my other fic, "Our Nightmare", but...well, we're not quite there yet and I got a little impatient. You don't have to take this story as 'canon' to the other one if you don't want - but that's my little intention there. 
> 
> Disabling guest comments and moderating them for this fic, apologies in advance!

It was almost like a privilege to Sally when she moved in with the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town.

Her previous home was best regarded as her once-prison. Where she had been locked countless of times inside of that metal building, behind her literal and figurative bars. There were plenty of sleepless nights spent in the room she was cooped up in for so long - occupied only by the sewing machine she had and the books tucked away under her bed. Her captor's possessiveness and obsession with her was a constant reminder of her upbringing. A 'wretched  _ creation' _ , she was once considered.

It wasn't the most pleasant part of her life. She avoided even  remembering  those times.

To say her health got better after she settled down with Jack would be an understatement. It took years of exposure to the outside world in order for her to realize her own self-worth. He had been the one to introduce her to such a thing, and remained an influential figure in her desire for freedom. Not only that, but of romantic interest as well - she had fallen in love with him from the start, all from his alluring kindness. To be invited into his home was like setting a bird free from its cage.

A couple of years passed since she first settled in. Autumn had started a week prior to this day, and it was showing beautifully in Halloween Town. The sky was at its healthiest shade of orange this time of year. Every morning she would find the Gatekeeper raking all the leaves off of the trails and streets in town, creating piles that the children would ecstatically play and jump in. The creatures most exposed to the temperature equipped themselves with scarves and warmer coats, as the weather increasingly got colder as the months went on.

Sally busied herself this time of year in her sewing shop, knitting scarves and providing jackets and gloves to any creatures who desired them. When her day was done, she'd return to the Skellington Manor, where she would retire for the evening and spend her nights with her beloved and their ghost dog. Normally, it was a very relaxing time for her - compared to the constant work and pressure of Halloween as it drew closer for her skeleton.

* * *

Today was another day where such a thing was apparent. Jack had to leave so early in the morning that she hadn't the chance to tell him goodbye. They would usually meet at the door when he had to leave, and she grew the habit of pulling him down by his lapels and leaving a kiss on his lips. It was a small gesture, but one that kept them both on their feet for the rest of the day.

She returned inside after tending to the garden in the small sanctuary behind their house. The ragdoll removed the coat from her figure and carefully set it on its rightful hook by the back door. Since October was coming around, the wind was getting a little cold. Any visit she made outside, she'd have to bundle up for. Even Jack equipped himself with a scarf she made for him, along with a black jacket over his usual suit.

As she made her way down the hallway, she was surprised to find his scarf wrapped on the coat hanger just by the front door. A grin naturally formed on her lips as she eagerly turned and searched the room. It wasn't long before the tall skeleton presented himself from their staircase, opening up his arms and smiling at his girlfriend.

"I'm home!" He announced. Merely seconds after those words left his lips, Sally came running and tossed herself into his arms. He was quick to catch her and enjoyed the pecks she laid on the side of his skull.

"You're back early," She commented in surprise as he carefully let her down. This only widened his stitched smile.

"And what a relief it is..! We thought the planning would've lasted all day. I couldn't wait to return."

He began his stride down the house and she innately followed after. He began to talk about his day - all of which was told in bright detail and exaggerated in ways that would make her giggle. His words were genuine and enthusiastic, and she loved hearing them. He always sounded so eager to inform her of his work. She was all too happy to indulge in the Pumpkin King's affairs in return.

As he went into light about the Grim Reaper making an appearance in the Town Hall, a ghostly apparition flew from the ceiling and ducked towards their heads, sniffing around in the air. They greeted their pet with smiles and received excited licks and pants. He trailed after them as they made their way down the hallway, their included company now intently listening in on how his master's day went.

"I'll make us some warm tea and toast," The skeleton insisted as they entered the kitchen. "It's been getting chilly. You've been keeping yourself warm, haven't you?"

"Of course. I was just checking in on the garden before you came home."

"Everything wilting all right?"

"Just beautifully."

He ducked down to trail his phalanges through a couple of strands in her hair. In one smooth movement, he pressed his lips softly against her cheek, then resumed what he'd been doing. The contact alone was enough to send goosebumps along her skin. She smiled almost bashfully as she dismissed herself into the other room. Zero followed after and laid by her feet as she sat down. She flattened her dress and began to fidget with her seams in thought.

_ This _ ...was a reoccurring thing.

Affection was no stranger to her, nor was it a foreign thing in her relationship with Jack. Nearly every day they shared their handful of kisses, embraces, and words of fondness. The first few times were almost  _ intimidating _ . She recalled the early days where even touching his palm or getting close to him was enough to send her out of her wits! But that was an old feeling, she thought; one that numbed after they continued to share those exact things for a few years now.

Nowadays...it's becoming familiar with her again.

Every kiss, every hug or slight contact shared between them now - and she'd experience it all over again. The numbness that turned her legs to jelly, the butterflies that crazed in her stomach, the frenzy her mind was sent into as her knees buckled. But most noticeable of them all - a strange hotness would engulf her body. It was driving her crazy. At times, she simply wished to be alone or found herself desperately searching for fresh air. The cool winds outside would calm her down, but then the warmth would only return later.

" _Be_ _careful_..! Remember when you nearly picked your arm off the other day?"

She jumped in her seat and looked up in alarm. Jack was standing across from her, looking concerned. She glanced down at what she had been doing and noticed she had a good amount of thread bunched in her hand that she had picked out of her arm. She became flustered and muttered an apology, reaching for some thread and her needle to fix this mistake.

"Oh,  _ please _ , let me..." He came forward and grabbed the items out of her hands. "-You know how I want to practice doing this."

As his hand touched hers, she felt that heat again. She allowed him to do what he wanted, promptly turning to look away. He noticed this, but said nothing. Instead, he busied himself with threading the needle and sewing that part of her arm back on, humming in delight as he did so. The noise was at least suppressing the hammering in her chest.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She looked back and noticed he was done, returning the spool of thread and needle in her hands. She didn't reply right away, obliging him to continue: "-This is the third time I've seen you picking at your seams....dearest, please tell me if something is wrong?"

_ 'He sounds so worried... _ ' She thought as she bit her lip. She almost feels terrible for not answering honestly. "I'm fine...they just feel...." She quickly thought of an excuse. "-Itchy?"

"..Itchy? Hmm."

He looked to be deep in thought. She opened her mouth to mention anything else, but he smiled and stood to his full height again before she could. He grabbed the plate and cups he brought into the room to begin with, gently setting them down on the coffee table between the chairs. He sat in the other one and began pouring their tea.

"If it bothers you too much, we can just ask the Doctor. I'm sure he'll be able to-"

" _ -No _ !" She realizes her outburst and shakes her head. "I'm sure it'll go away on its own...we don't need to bother him."

Truthfully, she just doesn't want to make any bigger of a deal out of this than it already is. Or for him to find out the  _ real _ reason as to why. She doesn't understand it yet, but...confessing that she gets hot around him feels far too  _ embarrassing _ ...especially with the reasons as to  why .

She found herself strangely interested every time she saw him at home with her like this - wearing one of his white undershirts with the sleeves folded up at his elbows. It's become more baggy with the extra layers he's been wearing lately, the buttons occasionally becoming undone when the fire in the hearth warmed him too much. Not to mention the suspenders held by his long, pinstriped pants - fitting him snugly and forming a sort of 'X' shape on his back, with his shirt tucked in firmly.

Her charcoal eyes glance down to his clothes now. It's exactly what she'd been thinking of, except he's not sitting up straight like he usually would. There's a little looseness to his posture now, as if he were slumping in his seat. For a moment, he's tense. He blinks before relaxing his frame and nodding his skull.

"If you insist you'll be alright..."

Sally chose to start on her tea and take a few nibbles out of the toast he brought her. He carries on the conversation in a very Jack-like manner, acting as if what just happened is already past them, and continuing his stories about his time in the Town Hall. She feels relieved he changed subjects and rests her back against the seat, allowing the tea to warm her stomach in a more pleasant way this time.

* * *

Sleeping was one of the things Jack Skellington greatly looked forward to.

Before Sally came in his death, it was almost a  **_nightmare_ ** falling asleep. And not the frightening kind! Very rarely would he get many hours in the night, and instead spent most of his time tossing and turning restlessly. He tried everything back in those days - taking doses of Deadly Nightshade, opening the windows, or trying a more uncomfortable mattress. But nothing solved his insomnia better than  _ she  _ did.

Her presence in his home was enough to keep his thoughts to a minimum for him to sleep. But when they began sharing a bed together....he experienced the most pleasant results! Almost instantly he was allowed peaceful nights of sleep. If he had to guess, her ability to soothe him with a mere touch of her hand and the beautiful lullabies she'd sing him to sleep would be to thank for. Not to mention how she looked every morning when he'd wake before her...so serene, laying there on his bed, with her lips parted slightly as her figure gently moved with her soft breaths.

She was stunning. He'd guiltily admit to just sitting there and admiring the way she looked when she slept. His ribs always felt so weak whenever he did it. He'd never been more in love.

It's safe to say that he's thrown plenty of ways back when Sally tells him she wants to spend the night in the guest room - her old room he'd given her when she first moved in.

The worry grew in his bones. "Are you not sleeping well?" 

"Not at all. I sleep wonderfully with you." She looked away for a moment. "It's just... _too_ _hot_."

"You're too hot? I can open the windows! We can sleep with only the sheets - or none at all, if you prefer...I'll even stay on my side of the bed-"

"It's just for one night, to see if the heat really is the problem." She replied quickly, grabbing her pillow from his bed. "I won't be that far from you. You know it's just downstairs."

"Well, yes, but..."

-But  _ what _ ? What can he tell her? How cold it's going to be without her at his side; how lonely this entire night will be without her company....how he's going to miss the breathtaking sight of his ragdoll sleeping when the morning comes..? He feels too worked up to admit any of it and isn't sure what to say.

"I'll have Zero with me, so you don't have to worry."

She began to whistle and motion for Zero to come at her side. He perked up from his doggy bed across the room and happily jumped out to greet her. Jack felt almost defeated as the pup licked her face and wagged his sheet. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with what was happening right now.

"Well, if you need anything at all during the night-"

"-I'll come and get you. I love you."

She leaned up to leave a kiss on the side of his skull. And just like that, she left the room with Zero. He listened to her footsteps climbing down the stairs to the guest bedroom. He would've followed her and insisted on tucking her in or ensuring she was comfortable enough for the night like he used to, but decided against it. He climbed into his bed and stared at the now-empty space beside him. Beyond the noises of her settling in the bedroom downstairs, things were utterly silent.

He turned his lights off and was left in the dark. Not like it obscured his vision with how excellent he could see without light. But his stare was fixated on the emptiness beside him and refused to leave it. Minutes began to pass by.  _ Hours _ , even. And he was still awake - his gaze nowhere different. Eventually, he let out a sigh and moved his skull to look at the empty doggy bed in the room as well.

_ 'It's been awhile since I've been alone like this...' _

Jack suddenly wanted to slap himself across the skull. This was only for  _ one  _ night..! Had he really grown this  _ needy _ ? So obsessed over Sally's company to the point where he feels miserable without it..? Part of him believes it's too pathetic, while the other reflects on how clingy it is. He'd just never known his death any different since Sally moved in with him. Everything started to become comfortable - and now that he is missing that, he feels....strangely empty.

* * *

He thought he heard her leave the room sometime during the night and nearly jumped out of his bed, until he realized it was only an owl landing on the roof. He sat up in frustration and ran a bony hand along his skull.  _ 'I'm not going to get any sleep, am I..?'  _ He thought defeatedly.

Like he always does when he is restless and has too much on his mind, he gets up and begins to pace around the room. Normally, with this much movement, it'd make plenty of noise to wake Sally up from downstairs. But the Pumpkin King is an expert on this sort of thing and knows the tricks to being quiet - he barely makes a sound as he rushes around in a line, with a hand placed on his skull in thought.

If he's lucky, exerting all this energy might make him tired. But right now, it just feels like there's a lot on his mind...

Something is wrong, isn't it? Sally has never shown any discomfort in sleeping with him before. Sure, she's acted a little strange as of late...catching her picking at her seams was only  one  of many new habits he'd noticed. She seemed a lot more startled every time he spoke to her, sometimes he'd catch her flinching when he'd touch her, and the way she'd inch away from him if he got too close at times...She used to be right at his side every night when they slept together, cuddling more or less - but lately she's resorted to resting on her own side of the bed.

...The signs were all there, weren't they?

The more he thinks, the worse his thoughts get.  _ 'What if she's unhappy with me? Am I doing something wrong? Does she have a problem with the way I kiss her?' _ This is the price to pay for staying up at ungodly hours, he supposed. Eventually, his practicality came back and he sat on the edge of his bed, staring out of the window thoughtfully. He's convinced this is more of a  physical  issue for Sally - and his mind resorts back to the man who created her, Dr. Finklestein.

He might know what is happening. And even better, he might be able to inform Jack on what it is. He's tempted to pry and ask Sally himself, but the way she's been hesitant to answer his questions lately and the way she looks every time she does it....constantly looking away from him, picking at her seams, and looking terribly uncomfortable...he might have better luck asking the Doctor.

He makes the decision on visiting Finklestein's Tower tomorrow and brings himself back under the blankets. It still takes him a few hours to fall asleep, and by then, the sound of a dead rooster crowing from outside sounds shortly after.


	2. A Couple of Visits

**_“_ ** _ COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO _ **_!”_ **

“.....Urgh.....”

Jack Skellington watched as his once-dark bedroom became engulfed in the pumpkin sun. Although he lacked skin, he was sure there would be bags under his eyes right now. The skeleton sat himself up on his mattress as he groggily gazed around the room. He must’ve gotten a good hour or two of rest during the night...uninterrupted by his thoughts, that is. And for a man who’d been getting much more sleep these past few years, it leaves him feeling  _ exhausted _ . 

His attention comes to the empty spot beside him. His bones ache as he attempts to picture Sally there right now - eyes gently shut, lips parted, and her chest falling and rising rhythmically. There was no need for either of them to breathe, but it was a habit for her while she slept. He always found it hypnotizing to watch. There were a lot of things about her that fascinated him, and how peaceful she looked every morning was a wonderful enigma he thought about daily. 

Letting out a disappointed grunt, he removed himself from the blankets and walked over to his wardrobe to slip on his underclothes and suit. As he dressed himself, he couldn’t help but look at the empty corner of his room - where Zero’s doggy bed remained, missing its ghostly inhabitant who usually snoozed away at this hour. His stitched lips fell into a frown. He instead focused on buttoning his shirt, desperately trying to keep his thoughts to a minimum. 

He did his best to make his steps as quiet as possible as he climbed down the stairs. Things were silent as it is. He didn’t hear anything stirring from the ground floor. He passed by a clock and noted how early it was in the morning. As the skeleton made his way down the hallways, he stopped at a particular door and hovered a skeletal hand over its knob. He decided against it and instead pressed his skull against the wooden surface. He couldn't hear a thing apart from the sound of light snoring. This meant she was still asleep. 

_ ‘Should I wake her?’ _ He wondered to himself.  _ ‘Make herself some breakfast? Bring it to her in bed so she has something wonderful to wake up to?’ _

He debated this idea in his head. As much as he would  _ love  _ to prepare the love of his death a nice meal, he has to pay a visit to the Doctor today. While he loathed the thought of leaving without even  talking  to Sally, this was something he wanted to do privately and get done quickly. If he’s lucky, he can return home before she wakes up, and she won’t even know he left to begin with. 

The Pumpkin King reluctantly pulled himself away from the door. He makes no hesitation to leave right through his front doors and climb down the manor’s stairs. It’s still early enough that most monsters have not awakened by this point, and the streets outside are currently empty. Jack Skellington remained virtually unseen as he made his way to Doctor Finklestein’s Tower, whose residents he knows are usually wide awake by now. 

* * *

_ “THE DOOR IS OPEN!” _

Jack beamed when he heard the Doctor’s voice, and swung the door wide open upon invitation. Upon coming inside, he noticed a familiar smell of burnt bacon and eggs, which wafted his way as he stood in the sitting room. Dr. Finklestein himself was at the top of the ramps, and looked rather happy when he saw the tall skeleton patiently waiting at the bottom. He wasted no time bringing himself down. 

“Jack, my boy! What brings you here so early in the morning?” 

He gave him a smile once they were finally at the same level. Before he couldreply, the Doctor’s new wife, Jewel, peeked into the room and let out an excited gasp when she saw their visitor. She urgently ran in to meet with him, then reached for his hand. He allowed her to shake it feverishly. She returned her hands at her sides once she was done.

“Hello, Mr. Pumpkin King! What an honor you’re here!”

He nearly chuckled at the term. He remembers when Sally first called him that. “Good morning, Jewel. You can still call me  _ ‘Jack’ _ .”

“Oh, yes.” She bowed her head apologetically. “I was just cooking some breakfast for the Doctor; would you like me to prepare you a batch as well?” 

“Thank you kindly, but I’ll have to decline.” 

She said nothing more, looking over expectantly to her husband. He brought their attention back to the King. “-If you’re not here to stop by for brunch, then what is it that brought you here?”

“I need to speak with you. About something... _ important _ .” 

“Of course, of course! What is it?”

“...I’m afraid I can only talk about it in private.” He elaborated, vaguely tilting his skull in the ragdoll’s direction. “It has to do with Sally, you see...” 

At the mention of his daughter, the mad scientist tilted his large head. There was a look of interest in his eyes, at least Jack assumed so behind his glasses. He turned to Jewel and motioned with his gloved hand for her to return to the kitchen. She blinked for a moment, not understanding what he was doing. He sighed impatiently after a minute. 

“What Jack is saying, my precious, is that we need to have a talk alone. Go ahead and finish our breakfast - I’ll get to it once we’re done.”

The creation bowed her head again and politely excused herself from the room. She waved goodbye to them as she left, finally leaving the two alone. The Doctor didn’t say a word as he gestured for the tall man to follow him into a room. The Pumpkin King obliged, ducking his head underneath a doorway as they entered a room adjacent to his laboratory. This room had a modest table with a couple of chairs, for this exact reason when he would have a visitor. Finklestein motioned for him to sit down in one as he wheeled himself to the other side. 

Jack didn’t pay many trips to the tower nowadays. He had more business here when Sally used to live in her old room, but after she moved out, there wasn’t much of a need anymore. He still kept in contact with the scientist, of course, and made business trips that involved Halloween, but personal visits were slim to none now. It was partially due to how involved he was with his Holiday - his schedule rarely made time for such a thing. 

With that being said, Finklestein is especially surprised he’s come here. And for Sally again. What could have possibly transpired in this time for him to come  _ back _ ? 

Watching the skeleton get situated, he rested his elbows on its surface and put his chin on his fingers. “So, what is it about Sally that made you come and get  _ me _ ?” 

“I’m here today, Doctor, because I’m  concerned . With how she’s been acting as of late...her behavior is very unusual, and I’m getting worried about her...” 

The man across from him raised an eyebrow. Jack continued: 

“She’s been picking at her seams quite a lot lately. Her limbs have fallen off more because of it! She’s gotten a little quiet and distant with me as well...We used to talk with each other all the time, but now she rarely speaks to me. The way she  _ used  _ to, that is.” 

Dr. Finklestein listens to his words intently. There is a moment of silence as Jack thinks further of what to tell him, dwelling on these things once more. He adds, very quietly:

“What confuses me most is...she keeps telling me that she feels  _ hot _ . But it’s getting into winter time, you see - and if  anything , she should be feeling  _ cold _ . But she isn’t! She keeps stepping outside, going on walks, and sometimes she asks to sleep with the window open...Just last night, she insisted on sleeping in another bed because she told me it was  _ ‘too hot’ _ .” 

“Hot, you say?” He rubbed his chin in thought. “Restless and quiet...parts of those sound familiar to me...” 

“I’m wondering if the weather is making her act up? If she gets too warm at times, maybe - if she should be using less blankets, or perhaps, more thin layers for her clothes--”

“-You’re right. The weather might be taking a number on her - but not in the way you’re thinking, I’m afraid.”

The skeleton paused in his movements at his words. He looked at him in confusion, and Finklestein took this opportunity to elaborate: 

“This happened plenty of times when she was with me. Every time winter came around, when the weather got colder and the leaves began to fall off trees...she got more sensitive and vulnerable around this time. I reckon it’s because her leaves become more frail and crisp - they’re more prone to falling apart. It makes her feel weaker, in a way.” 

“You say she acts like this every time it gets cold, but this is the first time something like this has happened.” He sat back in his seat exasperatedly. “Sally got a cold one winter, but...that was the  _ most  _ I’d seen. She’s never been this distant with me before, or had a problem with heat.” 

The mad scientist ended up shrugging. “Who can tell? She tends to get restless after awhile. She got that way with me plenty of times.” 

“But what would make her restless with  _ me _ ? I’ve never forbidden her from going outside or anything of the sort.” He realized his words and gave the Doctor an apologetic smile. “-Not to bring up any old wounds, my good man...” 

“-No, no...you have a point. That  _ is  _ what made her restless here.” 

The two of them sit there in silence, further contemplating this issue. Jack assumed the Doctor would have had some answers as to what was going on - but it proved to be the opposite. He was as clueless as  _ he  _ was, which didn’t really help the situation. The best advice he ended up giving was to offer Sally to come and have her leaves replaced - with fresh ones he kept in order to replace her colorless, crispy ones. He suggested it may help with things, and the skeleton inwardly hoped so. 

He doesn’t know how long he can endure being this far away from Sally....

* * *

The heat did not go away. 

It wasn’t there when she slept in the room for the first night. In fact, it was  **_colder_ ** without Jack at her side, and to say she missed him would be an  _ understatement _ . She was constantly feeling the space beside her with her hand as she tried to sleep - attempting to feel her lover’s form under her fingers, but coming to no success each time. She had a habit of sleeping close to him, as she found his presence comforting. Without that - she had a rather hard time falling asleep. 

She eventually slumbered, but was ice cold when she woke up. That was when she believed the problem was gone - that she no longer felt this annoying heat! That was, until she  _ actually  _ saw Jack that morning. The moment he embraced her when she made her appearance, she grew that warm feeling in her body again....after some hand holding and a full conversation with him, it grew overbearing again. She had to excuse herself to his bathroom so she could splash some water on her face and come to her senses. 

She felt frustrated.  Annoyed .  _ ‘Why is this happening?’ _ She helplessly thought to herself. _ ‘Everything was going perfect until I got hot and tingly...what if something is wrong with me..?’ _

It was tough to think of another excuse for the second night. She ended up using the same reason - it was too  _ hot _ . Jack looked even more heartbroken this time around, but he didn’t stop her. So she slept in the other room again - only to get similar results. This happened a few more times, and something in her eventually snapped when it came to the fourth night away from her skeleton man. 

Being away from him like this drove her  crazy . If anything, it was making the problem  _ worse _ . The longer she lingered away from him, the more she thought about him. The more she  **_craved_ ** him. As she laid in that bed that night, her thoughts were suddenly swarmed with Jack. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, and it lasted for hours. How badly she wanted to just get up and leave that room, to march straight into his bedroom and hug him, holding him tightly until the two of them fell asleep.....

But she was  _ hot  _ again. 

If Jack touching her was enough to grow an insane amount of heat between her legs, then thinking about him did an eerily similar job. Remembering how it felt when his fingertips were on her, when they would be holding each other close and she’d be pressed up right against him....it made her feel all the more warm and tingly. And it was  _ torture  _ as she laid in that bed, having to constantly peel the covers off as she was completely hot to the touch, and have an even more restless time trying to sleep. 

What was peculiar this time was that she started to feel a moistness between her legs. The more detailed her thoughts became, she felt something happening. When she got up to check what it exactly was, she noticed a wet spot had formed on her panties sometime during the night. Why such a thing happened baffled her - it was not something she recognized - but it made her feel vulnerable and embarrassed. Thankfully, Jack wasn’t there to witness such a thing. 

‘ _ Something IS wrong with me....’ _ She concluded to herself that night, frowning as she shut her eyes. 

* * *

When Sally went to excuse herself for the next night, she was surprised to feel a hand firmly grab her arm before she could leave. She noticed Jack had reached for her and was holding her down tightly, which both shocked her and brought a strange excitement to her body. But then he released his grip and slowly pulled his arm away, looking completely  _ crushed _ . 

“The Doctor....he might be able to help you.” He suggested to her under his breath. “He says he has some new leaves for you. To replace the ones you have now. Since they’re so delicate, it might help with your... _ heat _ .” 

“Leaves?” She repeated, fluttering her eyelashes. She remembered him replacing them every so often when she lived with him. “He said that?” 

“I don’t know how longer I can bear this, Sally. I-” He gasped for a moment and stopped his words. Her heart broke hearing how sad he was. “-Just....consider it, please. Maybe it will help you.” 

That was all he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and allowing her to leave. She almost felt too guilty to sleep away from him that night, but decided it was for the best and retreated to the room again. That night wasn’t hot, per se, but it was still unbearable - she felt heartbroken and lonely, and could only think of her skeleton man all night as she clutched a pillow until she fell asleep. 

* * *

“THE DOOR IS OPEN!” 

Hearing her creator’s voice, Sally stumbled to get the door and had to use all her strength to push it open. Once she was inside, she had to lean on the wall to get her breath back. Jewel was the one who greeted her first, giving her a few pats on the head and asking how things have been. She assured her everything was going well, even if they really weren’t. She felt terrible for lying to her new mother figure - but this wasn’t exactly something she was ready to speak about with her! She was almost thankful when Dr. Finklestein entered the room and interrupted them. 

“Why, Sally! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” He almost teased her. “What brings you by?” 

“Doctor..!” She played with her hands anxiously. “I...I came to talk to you.” 

He made note of how similar this situation was. “And what is it you need to talk about, m’girl?” 

Her eyes darted over to Jewel. He got the message right away. Apparently, she did this time as well. She excused herself once more and removed herself from the room. Dr. Finklestein decided to bring the ragdoll into the laboratory this time around - and after shooing away his lab assistant, Igor( _ who gave a polite ‘hello’ to Sally as he left _ ), he brought them somewhere they could sit down and talk. 

“I’m surprised you’re back after so long.” He almost wanted to mention Jack’s visit as well, but remembered that the skeleton specifically asked him  _ not  _ to. He had to keep quiet about it. “-I’m surprised you want to talk to me again.” 

“It’s important. And I need..... _ help _ .” She explained, rolling her eyes away from him. “It’s personal, and I just think you’re the only one that might understand what’s going on with me.” 

“And what  _ is  _ going on with you?” 

She decided to spill about her experiences. It felt good talking to someone else about it besides Jack - someone she could be more open with about this sort of thing. “-I’ve been feeling restless again, but this time, it’s...different? I feel hot and tingly a lot, and I don’t understand why it’s happening. I need to cool myself off whenever it happens, and there’s this odd....sensation I’ve been feeling...”

“You’re feeling this quite often?” He repeated slowly. She nodded in confirmation. He hummed in thought. “Is there a particular time this happens? Or is it just all the time?”

“Well, not  _ ALL  _ the time...it just happens when....”  _ ‘Oh god, this feels so embarrassing...!’  _ “-When I’m around.... **_Jack_ ** ...”

“...I see.”

“Whenever he touches me or he’s around me..! I get hot and nervous, and then these tingles...I feel like I can’t be around him for long without... _ something _ happening. But I don’t know  what ! I get this strong feeling between my legs and in my stomach the longer I’m around him, and I don’t understand what-” 

The Doctor seemed to choke on his own saliva. He started hitting his chest to try and cough it out. The ragdoll watched him in alarm. Once he was recovered, he slowly brought his gaze back to her and looked....rather surprised. 

“...Go on, my girl.” He urged hoarsely. She hesitated before finishing her rambling. 

“The other night...something happened that....that never happened  _ before _ . I was feeling this way again, and - well, Jack and I have been sleeping in separate beds lately. I was the one who suggested it because this only feels worse when I sleep with him. And one night, I....there was this...liquid...coming from me? At least, I think that’s what it is - there was this...wet spot, when I went and checked my-”

“ _ -Sally--- _ ” His voice was getting faint. “This is.....this is completely normal, I assure you.” 

She sat up in her seat. “Really?” He nodded. “I was starting to think something was  _ wrong  _ with me....I’ve never felt this way before, and I thought that, maybe, something might’ve gone wrong, and you’d have to fix me....” 

“Not at all, my dear...it’s normal and you have nothing to be ashamed of...it means you're growing, in a sense.” 

“I’m growing?”

“Well,  _ yes _ , but I, er...” 

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, shuffling in his chair and looking away. Now he understood what all of this was about. It was inevitable something like this would happen - now that the two of them are living together, in such close proximity all the time...and with how curious Sally is, it was only a matter of time before she would have questions like these and start experiencing these.... _ feelings _ .. He only felt foolish for not telling her of it sooner - not that he thought it would happen to begin with, when he created her... 

She gazed at him in worry until he cleared his throat and directed his attention back to her. He looked more confident now, and seemed to have collected his words. She still didn’t understand why he was acting this way and let the confusion show on her features. 

“What you’re experiencing right now is something that...involves how you feel about Jack, you see. Which would explain why you only feel this way around  him .” 

“-How I feel about Jack..? Nothing’s changed...I still love him very much. If anything, living with him has made me more comfortable around him.” 

“Of course you love him. But what I mean is - there’s a point in time where couples feel... _ more _ for each other, and want something...which is what you’re experiencing right now.”

“ _ ‘Want _ something?’ What could I possibly want? He’s given me everything I’ve ever wanted - I don’t know what more I could need.” 

He bowed his head and tsked under his breath. She was making this a little difficult - but he had himself to blame for her naivety. Sally was still obviously confused. He held up a finger as he dismissed himself from the table. She watched as he went to a bookcase and opened a drawer beside it. He dug through it for a moment before grabbing one book in particular and blowing the dust off of its cover. 

When he came back to the table, he didn’t say a word as he handed it over to her. She grabbed it and immediately flushed at what was on the cover. It looked to be of a human woman, except she wasn’t clothed. She wondered why he was giving her something so  _ indecent _ ...but then she remembered he had books on anatomy and must have a general understanding since he did create her...

“This book should help you understand a bit of what is going on here. You, uh...may have some questions about yourself that this book can answer...” 

Her eyes had a hard time staying on the cover. She swallowed and found her throat dry. “You mean like....that wetness?”

“This book should tell you what that was, and what you can do to... _ help _ it.” He avoided her eyes. “This should manage that heat you’re experiencing as well, if you do what it tells you. It shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” 

“Re-really?” Her eyes lit up. “So...this book will fix everything I’m feeling..?”

“It should certainly help...”

“Oh, thank you, Doctor!” She lurched forward and hugged him for a moment. “I appreciate this so much..! It was getting so hard staying away from Jack like this...!” 

He patted her back. “Of course, my girl...If you have anything else you need to know, just come right back to me and I’ll be happy to tell you....I should’ve had this talk with you the moment you moved in with Jack...” 

She was too happy to read into his words at that moment. She thanked him and decided to leave then, dismissing herself and saying goodbye to Jewel as she passed by. Sally assumed holding a book like this wasn’t something she should flaunt around, and instead hid it from anyone she passed by on her way to the Skellington Manor.

* * *

By the time she was back, she wasted no time sliding the book in a place where she will remember it and start searching for her beloved skeletal man.  She was just so excited to see Jack again! She can deal with his heat just a little longer, knowing that this book will solve everything. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her boyfriend was right...coming to the Doctor  _ was  _ a simple fix, after all! 

She found him in their living room, searching for something in one of their cabinets. He turned his skull once she came into the room and recognized the sight of his love right away. He was relieved seeing her approach him for once. Sally, however, felt completely  _ overjoyed _ ! She skipped to him and jumped right into his arms - expecting him to catch her and hold her close - which he did, naturally. She wasted no time grabbing his skull and pulling him to her lips, sharing a passionate kiss that they’d both longed for after all this time away. 

The heat returned, but she did not mind it at that moment. Actually, she found that it felt rather  _ nice  _ the longer they kissed...the feeling was growing immensely the more time passed. She eventually broke away and gasped for air - although unnecessary, it brought delightful tingles to certain spots of hers again. Jack Skellington looked especially pleased as he gazed at his girlfriend in a mix of surprise and delight. His grip around her hips tightened, and she nearly squeaked at the feeling. 

“Darling, what on Halloween’s name was-”

“I visited the Doctor today, like you said I should do.” She went forward and nuzzled her nose against his bone. “He gave me something that will fix all our problems!”

“Really? It’ll get rid of that  _ ‘heat’  _ you’ve been talking about?” She nodded excitedly. “-Well, the Doctor  _ is  _ a genius…”  ‘ _ -And a miracle worker!’ _ He thought. 

She agreed and held him tighter, resting her head on his shoulder and inhaling the scent of his cologne. “I’m ready to spend tonight with you again, Jack…I’ve missed you so much...”

“You mean it?” 

He sounded like an excited child. She giggled at his enthusiasm and nestled her head further in the crook of his neck. That was an obvious  _ ‘yes’  _ to him. The Pumpkin King went ahead and sat them on one of the chairs in the room, holding his ragdoll close and refusing to let go. She situated herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his frame for support. She always loved this embrace in particular - although it was a hard feat as of late, as the heat would’ve made it unbearable by now. While it was undoubtedly  _ apparent  _ right now, she chose to ignore it and stubbornly pulled herself closer. She was too happy to care. All she wanted was to share this closeness with him, now and forever…


End file.
